Sorry, It Was My Mistake
by Hurrikaaane
Summary: Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. What happens when a party brings out the REAL side in Fred ;D Rated M, JUST to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: It Was Just The Beginning

**AN**: No Twincest -If that's what you're looking for- ^-^ Sorry! Oh, and in my book, Dumbledore and Snape are both alive. I just can't kill them off, now can I? Ha, and Umbridge can suck my nut, because she obviously isn't in here ;D

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter, unless some bizarre occurrence makes me the heir.

**Chapter One: It Was Just The Beginning.**

It was a night he was going to regret, and he knew it. Playing Truth or Dare was never his strong point. He knew bad things always happened to him whenever he played, especially when he played with these people.

Fred Weasley was one made to play games. He was good at them, but he was nothing without his twin brother George. They, by far, had made the most bizarre history in the wizarding community in London. By opening their own shop, Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, they have gained far more attention than they should have. Both loved to play pranks, but one was about to go a little too far.

At the perfect age of 18 and in their final year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they decided to have a little more fun with their last few days with the people they were going to hardly ever see any more.

Fred had planned a small party, although it was more of a get-together, with mainly other 7th years. There were a few exceptions of course. Their younger brother, Ron, was invited because he kept throwing a hissy fit, and since Ron was going, his two best friends were expected (and welcomed more than he was) to the get together; the world-famous (amongst the wizarding world) Harry Potter and the extremely (almost scary) bright Hermione Granger.

Fred had spent a total of 3 weeks planning his party. And the night had finally come.

At about 9 P.M., Fred snuck into the Room of Requirement, which was where he was going to hold it. He elaborated it, making it surprisingly incredible. The walls were gold and yellow, typical for a Gryffindor, and there were 3 circular tables with 4 chairs each. He knew for a fact he wasn't going to need that many, but when it came to his friends, they were _bound_ to be used as a make-shift item for one of their shenanigans.

10:03 P.M. No one had shown up yet. Fred was getting worried. The party invitations said 10:00. Sure it was a mere 3 minutes, but for some odd reason Fred freaked. Just as he was about to throw a tantrum (and most likely burst into tears), someone had knocked on the door.

Fred went to the door to find Ron and Harry.

"You're 15 minutes late!" Fred yelled.

"Late? There's no one here..," muttered Ron.

Fred, already frustrated, smacked Ron on the back of the neck, making Ron fall. Harry couldn't help but snicker.

"What was that for?" Ron questioned with narrowed eyes.

"For not bringing Hermione with you."

"She's back in the common room getting ready. Apparently Angelina wanted to help her with her so called 'hair,'" Harry explained.

"Oh… Uh, okay."

"Why do you care?"

"Oh, nothing… It's nothing okay?"

"Hell, don't get your knickers in a twist," Ron blurted.

At that moment, another knock on the door came. Why they didn't just come in, Fred didn't know why, but for some reason they didn't. When Fred opened the door, he was greeted by a smiling Angelina, who was wearing a nice top and jean shorts that went to her mid-thigh. She hugged Fred and looked back at the door.

"Come in 'Mione!" she said.

"No! They're going to laugh at me," Hermione argued.

Angelina laughed and went to drag Hermione into the room. Gasps escaped all three boys' mouths.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Your hair! It's so straight! It's so not… Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"I think it looks gratifyingly beautiful, Hermione," Harry complimented with a wink.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione managed to say while blushing furiously.

Fred just stood leaning against the door gawking at Hermione. He knew he had a crush on her but this just brought it over the top. With the mix of what she was wearing, a very complimenting pink and green sundress, and her hair, he realized what he thought of her was much more. He was so profusely lost in thought that he didn't realize his best friend Lee Jordan come in with Katie Bell.

"What? Cat got your tongue, Fred?" Lee joked. "Oh yeah, George can't make it tonight. Got a nasty case of the stomach flu, he does," and at that moment, Lee turned to see Hermione. "Wow, Hermione! I didn't know your hair was capable of doing that." And so Lee went to join the other two talking to Hermione.

Katie looked at Fred with a smirk, one unknown by most Gryffindor. "Hey, Fred. Can I talk to you?"

"Uhm… Yeah," he replied while snapping out of his trance. They went into a separate room that appeared in the left corner of the room. Ahh, the wonders of the Room of Requirement. As the two walked in, Katie locked the door and pounced on a very unexpected Fred.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Fred screamed. He tried to get out of her grasp but she had pinned him to the ground. '_Darn Quidditch players_,' he thought. "What do you want?"

"I know you like her," Katie bragged. Fred just rolled his eyes at the sudden comment.

"I have know idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't play dumb. I know you fancy Hermione. I've known since the first time you laid eyes on her. Don't deny it either. Why don't you just admit it?"

He knew it too. But even he didn't think it was that obvious. "How did you know?"

"Well, while I was growing up, I noticed a few things from boys. And I tied them with the gossip I heard about them. I was always a very good observer, you see, and well… Everything leads to you liking Hermione. It's okay though, I won't tell a soul," she put her finger to her heart and made a cross-like motion across it. "But tell me, are you going to tell dear Georgie?"

Right then and there, Fred sat up making Katie fall.

"Wait? Why would I tell George?" he asked while it was his turn to pin _her_ to the ground.

"I just thought… you know.." she managed to pant out. "Oh God, Fred! You're heavy! Get off of me!"

"Not until-" Fred never got to finish that sentence. Hermione had opened the door and him on top of her. Hermione blasted out of the room and ran and ran, and ran.

Oh man, she surely did run. For some reason, she didn't know why she was hurting inside. She felt like crying, and just going into a corner to bawl her eyes out.


	2. Chapter 2: Just A Little Fun

**AN: **Hey Guys! Lots of hits :3 Not too bad for my first fanfic, eh? Not very many reviews on the first chapter. Buuuut. HEY! I don't mind, it's your choice ;D & Better than nothing, right? Amirite? And I'm really sorry I can't update any sooner, considering my lifestyle forces me not to have time to do anything. So I'm really sorry if I can't update lol.

I'VE NEGLECTED SOMETHING I LOVE, I'M A BAD MOTHER.

Kidding, I'm not a mom nor am I taken, because no one loves a Harry Potter, Glee Loving, Dramatically Loud, Fifteen Year Old, That Laughs At Anything Or Anyone Because She Finds It Funny Who Is Into Guys Who Can Lift Her Up With One Arm Yet Isn't Super Buf Like It Looks Like He's Related To Arnold Schwartzenafhadguvbner And Yet Is Super Smart, kind of girl.

**Disclaimer: **Once again. I do not own anything but the plot. :3.

**Chapter Two:**

"Damn it, Katie! What do I do?" Fred asked hesitantly.

"Well, on the occasion and err… position she saw us in, I believe you should go out there, find her, and explain what we were doing."

Fred looked at her in disbelief. "When did you get this ingenious?"

"I don't know. Now go! It's your turn. Lure her into your Fred-ness like you did to Angelina." Katie then left that room to join Angelina and the others, surprisingly about six more people had arrived, including the infamous Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Once Fred left the Room of Requirement, he went straight to the Gryffindor common room. He glanced around the room in hopes to find Hermione, but she wasn't there. Just as he was about to leave, he heard possible the strangest noise ever heard by man. It was a moan... No. A shout? Or... A groan?

He froze in his steps when the noise repeated. It sounded like it was saying something. Something.. nearly recognizable.

Once again it repeated and Fred turned to see his brother, George.

George looked horrifying. His face looked almost tinted green, "Probably a sign that he's been throwing up," Fred thought. It seemed as though he was drastically loosing weight to his already slim figure. His hair was messed about and strands stuck out in different directions. He was the epitome of a sick man.

"What you doing back so early?" George managed to mumble out.

"Uhm, looking for someone... You should go get some sleep. Or at least go tell Madame Pomfrey! You look horrible," Fred directed.

George rubbed his eyes and commented, "Why don't you just use the Marauder's Map? And you're right.. I'm going to go now... Right after..." And George went to go spew his guts out into the nearest trash can.

Fred was playing George's words in his head again and again. The Map! Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? Soon enough, Fred burst into his room and grabbing the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Fred murmured with complete haste. He scanned the map looking for those little feet with the tag 'Hermione J. Granger' on it. "C'mon, 'Mione... How hard is it to find you? Aha! Mischief Managed."

Not wanting his brother to die on the common room floor, Fred decided to help his brother get to the hospital wing. And no matter how important making things with Hermione right again was to him, he just had to help.

It took them at least twenty minutes to get to the hospital wing, only because George threw up every few minutes and Fred was left with the cleaning. And finally, Fred was off duty being his brother's keeper, temporarily of course.

By the time he reached his destination, Fred took three deep breaths to keep himself in shape. If anything were to happen, he was sure he'd faint.

As he slowly entered the door of the astronomy tower, Hermione saw a shadow in the corner of her eye. She ignored it and curled herself into a ball-like position.

"Hermione?" Fred tried. He thought it was useless. As he headed out the door, he heard Hermione call out his name.

"Listen, Fred. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Let's go back to the party. Maybe some... Truth or Dare?"

"Aha, woah. First an overly emotional Hermione and now the Gryffindor Princess wants to play truth or dare? Can't pass that, now can I?" Fred joked.

Hermione playfully smacked his arm and walked down the stairs with Fred following her. When they got back to the Room of Requirement, Hermione burst in saying, "Truth or Dare time!" Cheering ensued and everyone got into a circle.

Fred stood up as everyone else sat down and took charge. "Rules everyone? Since we're all, shall we say _mature_, we can do anything. Just nothing disgusting like that video on the internet with those two girls. Eww. Just. Eww.." Giggles filled the air. "Everyone got it? And if it's anything... Personal, then there's the room in the corner. Now! Harry! You start!"

"Wait, there should be some sort of punishment for not doing a dare or something," Katy suggested. She had always been one for sadism.

"Haha, good idea. I say we have to put them in the corner, tie their arms above their head, and... and, force them to watch Justin Bieber videos," Hermione said.

Everyone had a confused look on their face, considering they had no idea who Justin Bieber was. "How about we make them lick Filch's toothbrush?" Fred insisted. "Come on, it's not that hard to get it." And at that moment, Fred had conjured up a nasty looking toothbrush that had bent hairs that were browning, if not already yellow. All the others looked repulsed at the sight. "So then, our punishment has been decided. Now, Harry, you may begin."

"Hmm... Okay." Harry rapped his fingers on the floor as he thought. "Draco, Truth or dare?"

"Ha. Dare. It's not like you can make me seem as girl as you," Draco said confidently.

"I dare you... to KISS BLAISE. WITH TONGUE." Even more giggles.

Draco's eyes widened triple the size they originally were while Blaise kept thinking, _"Why is it always me?" _

"No!" Draco retorted.

"Fine, I'll guess you'll just have to lick this," Harry held up Filch's toothbrush that he took from Fred's grip, "and pretend it's a succulent lollipop you have been dying to have." At those words, Harry leaned the toothbrush closer to him as Draco slid back further.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Draco had caved in. "Let's do this, Blaise, before we're ridiculed for being wusses."

The audience held their breath as they kissed and cheered when they saw the "action."

As Draco and Blaise... Err.. Finished, Draco went to the bathroom that had appeared and apparently went to throw up. Blaise just sat there with flushed cheeks as everyone stared at him. Draco came back and sat back down with the same pride he held in him.

Giggling uncontrollably, Harry said, "Alright, Draco... You're turn."

"Weasel..." Draco started off. "Since Potter told me to, you know... Do the same to him. It has to last more than 15 seconds, with excessive use of tongue, and WE ALL HAVE TO WATCH."

This time, the room burst into laughter. All the giggles were lost but they just couldn't stand this. Ron turned a scarlet red and turned to face Harry. He seemed kind of hesitant while looking at his best friend. At this, Draco smirked.

"Oh, poor little Ronny won't show his love to his Harrypoo?" Draco ridiculed.

Ron couldn't have his pride leave him, wherever and whatever that pride was consisted of. He slowly inched closer to Harry. And closer, and closer. Until suddenly, a huge smack was heard, and probably _was_ heard by the rest of the school. Ron was crying on the floor in the fetal position. Harry had slapped him. More laughing ensued at the sight of Ron crying.

"Oh, Ron... You know what that means, right?" Fred asked.

"What about Harry, though? Doesn't he have to do it too?" Blaise asked.

"To the both of you! Lick it!" Fred demanded.

Both tensed at the sight, but since they didn't want to seem so weak towards the others, they did so otherwise. Ron nearly puked at the touch of it, and Harry made a strange puckered face. You can bet by then that no one had wanted to back out on a dare.

And so the night went on, and there was still more to come.


End file.
